


Language!

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cap Smack!, Crack, Don't swear around Captain America, Drabble, Gen, Quote: Language!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Captain America and The Human Torch Meet. It goes as expected. Drabble.





	Language!

"Who the hell are you?" Johnny asked the spandex clad superhero. The righteous man dubbed Captain America rose from his crouch, his face so furious that the pyrokinetic moved away from him. Captain America threw his shield and it glinted in the sunlight, hitting Johnny in the head and making him fall. He let out a groan as he hit the ground, his fire disappearing. Captain America got right into his face and saliva hit Johnny's face as the super soldier barked,

 

"Language!"

 

Johnny closed his eyes, wondering if the patriotic man's shield had caused him brain damage. Why else would he see himself? And more specifically a self that seemed pissed he was swearing?


End file.
